<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompts &amp; Mini-Fics by Ayri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243988">Prompts &amp; Mini-Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/pseuds/Ayri'>Ayri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots, Mini-fics, Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Arguing, Blood, Demons, Drug Withdrawal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Gay Panic, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Medication, Nightmares, Other, Self-Isolating, Spiraling Thoughts, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayri/pseuds/Ayri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts, shorts, mini-fics, and anything too short to make into its own story. To let you better curate your fanfiction experience, these works are for general audiences. If you are interested in works that are rated teen and up, please check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318331">Mature Mini-Fics, Prompts, and Shorts</a>. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402835">Kid!Patton series moved here</a>.</p><p>Tags will update as they are released. Individual Chapters will have the tags. I hope you enjoy them!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Shots, Mini-fics, Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Warmth (Platonic Moxiety H/C)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Patton has been hurting since the events of SVS:R and Virgil pays him a visit.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivehelena/pseuds/Radioactivehelena">Radioactivehelena</a><br/><i>Touch Starved “I didn’t even know I was ticklish there!” with Patton and whoever you want?</i></p><p>Triggers: tickling, (light) threats<br/>Characters: Patton, Virgil<br/>Ships: Platonic Moxiety<br/>Universe: Canon(ish)<br/>Genre: Hurt/Comfort (it’s touch starved so of course it is)<br/>Extra Tags: Affection Starved, Anxieties, Hugging</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Patton sighed despondently and leaned back on the edge of his bed. The fairy lights on his ceiling twinkled brightly and normally they’d help lift his mood a bit. Not today, though. This couldn’t be fixed by fairy lights or soft memories or stuffed toys. He was lonely. And all the soft blankets and shiny memories in the world were nothing compared to just getting a reassuring smile from someone. Or even acknowledged kindly.</p><p>   He knew why he’d been avoiding the other sides. He’d fudged up. He made a big mistake and felt like all of his decisions lately were wrong. He needed some space to feel things through. And Logan has been off lately, and Roman was still very upset, and he didn’t know how to fix that, either. Patton was supposed to be good at this stuff, dagnabit. But he was scared of messing that up, too, if he even tried. Patton put his head in his hands and stared at the door.</p><p>   It would be so easy to just sink out to the living room just to see another face. It was just a slight mental pull away. But would anybody even want to see him? He didn’t want to bother anybody. Patton dropped his hands to his lap and slouched, staring at his hands as he fiddled absentmindedly with his fingers. He shivered slightly as he entwined his fingers together. Was it always cold in here? Patton didn’t do anything to change the temperature. But he felt kind of… chilly. In a weird way. It didn’t feel like normal chilly. Maybe that’s because nothing felt normal anymore.</p><p>   “Hey Pat,” Virgil waved and appeared right next to Patton on the bed. Patton looked at him wide-eyed, shaken from his thoughts, and generally baffled at Virgil’s sudden presence. “Um, so, I haven’t seen you in a while… and maybe I’m just over-reacting, or whatever, but I thought you might, <em>um</em>… be pulling a me,” Virgil mumbled and looked at Patton’s face with concern.</p><p>   “I-I’m… I mean, you <em>startled</em> me, kiddo!” Patton stammered out.</p><p>   “Sorry,” Virgil looked down and shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket. “But you’re not, right? I’m just <em>projecting</em> or whatever?” He looked back up at Patton through his bangs. “I know things are weird lately for everybody. But I don’t want you to isolate yourself and stuff,” Virgil said softly, not meeting Patton’s eyes.</p><p>   “Are you saying you <em>like</em> me?” Patton teased lightly.</p><p>   “<em>No</em>, whatever, <em>shut up</em>,” Virgil held up his hands and turned away, staring steadfastly at the floor and gripping his knees. “Come <em>on</em>, just tell me so I can stop worrying about it and worry about <em>other</em> important stuff, like carbon monoxide poisoning and climate change,” Virgil pleaded, sounding kind of desperate.</p><p>   “I don’t have the <em>hoodie</em> to pull a you,” Patton smiled, though he knew it probably didn’t look right.</p><p>   “Uh, <em>yeah</em>, you’re wearing your cat hoodie from Logan,<em> right now</em>,” Virgil said, pulling at one of the hoodie strings dangling on his chest. “Try again,” Virgil insisted more firmly.</p><p>   “You mean right <em>meow</em>?” Patton said airily, trying to distract him. Virgil chuckled slightly and rolled his eyes.</p><p>   “I said <em>try again</em>, Pat,” Virgil said, poking Patton slightly in the neck. Patton giggled and shot his arm up in surprise. “Is your <em>neck</em> ticklish?” Virgil asked incredulously and went in for a second poke, just under his hairline where his fingers didn’t reach. Patton broke out in giggles again. “Alright, tell me if you're okay or else I’m going in the for the <em>kill</em>,” Virgil said impishly and an evil grin spread.</p><p>   “Okay, <em>okay</em>!” Patton held up his hands and shook them to stop Virgil and motion that he’d conceded. “I didn’t even know I was ticklish there,” Patton said off-handedly, trailing off slightly. Virgil held his finger closer to Patton’s neck and he could feel the heat coming from his hand.</p><p>   “I <em>said</em> tell me if you’re okay,” Virgil threatened and loomed ever closer.</p><p>   “I give! I’m just feeling kind of… <em>off</em>,” Patton admitted warily.</p><p>   “Existential crisis? I’ve been there,” Virgil leaned back on Patton’s bed and gave Patton a comforting lopsided smile. And Patton felt like he could cry with relief. “Woah, <em>woah</em>,” Virgil said, sitting up slightly. “What’d I <em>say</em>?” Virgil's voice shook as he asked, looking wildly around.</p><p>   “No, <em>no</em>, I’m sorry, it’s fine,” Patton said and curled into himself a bit. He didn't mean to show it so much, but he did always wear his heart on his sleeve. “I think I just needed that,” He said softly, and he could feel the heat in his eyes.</p><p>   “You needed <em>what</em>? Me <em>upsetting</em> you?” Virgil asked, leaning closer to Patton.</p><p>   “You didn’t upset me. I just needed… some <em>warmth</em>, I guess,” Patton confessed, just barely above a whisper.</p><p>   “I mean, I’m the worst <em>possible side</em> to give you some warmth. But I’m the guy <em>here</em>, so I’ll try,” Virgil said resolutely and pulled Patton in for a hug right after. “The world is burning, but we’re still friends and I can try to be here for you,” Virgil said steadily. Patton slowly raised his arms and melted as Virgil’s soft hoodie sleeves enclosed him it what felt like the best darn hug of his entire life.</p><p>   “Thanks, kiddo,” Patton murmured into Virgil’s chest. Virgil hummed softly and his hand moved gently across Patton’s back as they both held on to each other. A few tears escaped Patton’s eyes, but Virgil just pulled Patton in tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rigatoni Minestrone (Platonic Analogical H/C)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Virgil forgot to do something today.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words: 2,084<br/>Triggers: Anxiety, spiraling thoughts, medication withdrawal, death mention, food, and talk of gross things in food.<br/>Characters: Virgil, Logan<br/>Ships: Analogical (but not actively)<br/>Universe: Generic College AU<br/>Genre: Friendship (and a hint of hurt/comfort)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Virgil felt… <em>off</em>. He wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling. It wasn’t like something was wrong or he was forgetting something. It was more like… everything was just a little to the left. He felt fine this morning. Well, as fine as he normally feels, anyway. This just… felt odd. Weird. <em>Off</em>. Virgil absentmindedly tapped his forefinger to his thumb a few times trying to think if he had forgotten something or missed something. He pulled out his phone to check his calendar. Nothing. Notta. No reminders. No missing appointments. Already working on the homework that was due. Maybe he could just chalk it up to anxiety, though it didn’t exactly feel like anxiety. Virgil went back to doodling in the margins of his homework while he stared at the problem. This percentile shit is supposed to be the easy part of Statistics. The professor just breezed over it in the lecture. Why couldn’t he wrap his brain around it?</p><p>   “Good evening, Virgil,” Logan nodded to Virgil sitting on the floor at the coffee table as he stepped into the apartment.</p><p>   “Hey, Lo,” Virgil mumbled and gave him a weak salute. He started chewing on the end of his pencil while he read the textbook’s explanation again. He tried plugging the numbers in and once again got an answer that barely made any sense and certainly didn’t match the textbook’s answer key in the back. How was he supposed to do the real homework if he couldn’t finish the practice problems? Virgil leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He was actually starting to feel a little dizzy. He put the back of his hand to his forehead and things felt normal, though his hands were a little clammier than usual. Actually, when did they start shaking? Why are his hands shaking?</p><p>   “Are you alright with soup for dinner?” Logan asked from the tiny apartment kitchen and Virgil looked over to Logan bustling about in the kitchen. Why was he blurry? Why did he feel a little left now, too? Virgil waved his hand in front of his face, and that looked odd, too. Like it was going at the wrong speed and the wrong height somehow. How could it be the wrong height? Virgil looked around the living room. Was everything at the wrong height? Virgil looked down and stared at his hands, trying to figure it out, but his brain felt like it was burning with too much input. But even that feeling was just out of reach.</p><p>   “<em>Virgil</em>,” Logan tapped Virgil’s shoulder, but it sort of felt rubbery instead of the way it should. That’s weird. Virgil chuckled slightly and shook his head. Feeling his bangs hit his face was fun, so he did it again. His bangs stuck this time, and he reached up to push his bangs off his sweaty forehead. Was it always so hot in here?</p><p>   “Hey, Lo. Is it <em>hot</em> in here to you?” Virgil said, shifting out of his hoodie and folding it up slowly.</p><p>   “Virgil, I asked if you are alright with soup for dinner? A Vegetable minestrone?” Logan asked, sounding annoyed.</p><p>   “<em>Yea~ah</em>, dude, that sounds <em>nice</em>,” Virgil said breezily and carefully finished tucking the sleeves in and placing his neatly folded hoodie on the coffee table next to his work. He attempted to pick back up his pencil. He kept missing and laughed again. That’s so dumb. Why can’t he pick up a pencil? Was it to the left?</p><p>   “Virgil, are you alright?” Logan asked, leaning down to Virgil’s height on the floor- <em>wow</em>, he was so tall- and looking concerned.</p><p>   “Peachy-<em>keen</em>, Laura <em>Jean</em>!” Virgil chirped and raised his arms victoriously into the air. Logan just pursed his lips and felt Virgil’s forehead with the back of his hand.</p><p>   “Virgil, you feel very clammy, are you sure you’re alright? I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say anything even resembling the sentence you just said in the past,” Logan said, looking confused. “Are you… ‘trolling me’?”</p><p>   “Ugh, that sounds almost <em>wrong</em> coming out of your mouth,” Virgil tittered and dropped his arms to the floor like limp noodles.</p><p>   “I don’t think it’s nearly as <em>uncomfortabl</em>e as you saying that you are ‘peachy-keen’ or calling me ‘Laura Jean’ without even a hint of sarcasm,” Logan furrowed his eyebrows. Virgil stared at his face and it looked like Logan was tilting oddly.</p><p>   “Lo-bro, why you tiling down low?” Virgil said lazily and blinking slowly as he looked at Logan’s face slowly shifting to an angle.</p><p>   “Virgil, <em>you </em>are the one tilting,” Logan said, putting his hand on Virgil’s shoulder and straightening him back up against the couch. Virgil laughed at the sudden sensation.</p><p>   “So I was! Crafty me, very crafty,” Virgil chirped and popped his lips without really knowing why. That’s weird, too. “This is <em>weird</em>,” Virgil said lackadaisically.</p><p>   “That is an <em>understatement</em>, to say the least,” Logan huffed and balanced Virgil against the couch again. He didn’t even see the world tilting that time, he only noticed when it was upright again.</p><p>   “You know I can never look at condiments the same way after reading that one article about the amount of rat feces allowed in table condiments. Like, would you like some tomatoes with your rat-shit slurry?” Virgil said, flicking his fingers in an alternative pattern as his brain started to fret about the homework he wasn’t doing.</p><p>   Virgil tried to pick up the pencil again, but his hands weren’t paying any attention to him. But the homework was due in two days and he didn’t understand it in the least. He needed both days to do it. Why was he so dumb? He was going to do a terrible job and lose his scholarships and have to drop out of college all because he couldn’t understand calculating percentiles. He barely understood what they were used for, he was so dumb. He was going to be homeless.</p><p>   “Virgil! <em>Look</em> at me!” Logan said loudly and Virgil’s eyes shot back to Logan.</p><p>   “Wha’?” Virgil asked, his tongue feeling weird now, too. Oh god, was he dying? Because he couldn’t do percentiles? What the fuck?</p><p>   “Virgil, you’re shaking, breathing hard, and cold to the touch. I don’t think you are well. Please go lie down in bed,” Logan said, sounding concerned.</p><p>   “I’sso hot! There’s <em>warm</em> in the bed!” Virgil objected, now struggling out of his shirt.</p><p>   “I will get you some ice water,” Logan said firmly and got up. Virgil’s view started tilting again. He was now staring at the shirt wadded up on the carpet. Virgil was pulled back upright and a cold glass of water was pressed into his hands and he sighed in relief. Logan’s hands stayed wrapped around Virgil’s and the glass. He carefully pushed it up to Virgil’s face and he drank some water. It was so cold it hurt his teeth, but after a few strained blinks he felt like he could think just a little straighter and his tongue felt less weirdly heavy.</p><p>   “<em>Thanks</em>,” Virgil drawled and looked over to Logan.</p><p>   “Virgil, can you walk me through your day?” Logan asked, looking Virgil right in the eye.</p><p>   “Uh. Banana. For breakfast, I mean. And, um… bus to class? Took notes. Literature. Other class. Stat. Worked at craft store. Came home. Homework after shower,” Virgil recalled, though he struggled to remember the little details and the order of things. He tilted his head and made a mental tally in front of him.</p><p>   “Did you eat lunch?” Logan asked, taking the glass from Virgil’s hands. Virgil let his hands drop to his lap.</p><p>   “Um, no. Talking to professor. Running late,” Virgil admitted, feeling kind of stupid and looking down to his hands.</p><p>   “Did you take your medication?” Logan asked seriously.</p><p>   “Oh, shit,” Virgil deadpanned. “Pills?” Virgil asked, looking desperately up to Logan.</p><p>   “I’ll get you a yogurt for your empty stomach,” Logan nodded and got up again, leaving Virgil on the floor. Virgil leaned forward to press his head against the cold glass on the coffee table while he waited. Logan came back with a yogurt cup and a spoon and peeled back the lid before handing them both off to Virgil. It took another few blinks for him to be able to take them and start eating. Virgil’s stomach turned as he ate it, maybe from letting it run on empty for so long and maybe the dizziness that still pervaded the back of his head. He wasn’t sure. After Virgil finished as much as he could, Logan twisted off the cap of his anxiety medication and placed a pill in Virgil’s hand. Virgil reached out for the water and tossed the pill in the back of his throat to swallow it.</p><p>   “Um, thanks,” Virgil mumbled, slowly and shakily putting the glass back down on the coffee table.</p><p>   “Please lie down on the couch and I will monitor you while the medication starts working again,” Logan said, helping Virgil off the floor and up on the couch.</p><p>   “Do you think when they say the coffee beans are inspected they mean checking <em>every individual bean</em> or do they just like stir the batch and bit a shrug like ‘good enough’? Because maybe we should buy raw beans and roast and grind them ourselves if that's how they do it. I don’t want to have like ground weevil or whatever in my coffee. It’s so gross,” Virgil rambled mindlessly as Logan pulled a throw pillow under Virgil’s head and made sure he was solidly on the couch before standing up again.</p><p>   “We would have to buy a roaster and a grinder for that, Virgil,” Logan said plainly as he headed back to the kitchen.</p><p>   “Yeah, well, that’s the cost of not drinking weevil juice. Oh, we should make our own ketchup!” Virgil said excitedly.</p><p>   “That’s an excellent idea,” Logan commended him as he turned into the kitchen. The silence was filled with the sounds of can openers and the things being poured into a pot on the stove.</p><p>   “Did you ever see that photo of the other side of the moon? It was so boring,” Virgil said and played with his bangs, trying to see the strands of hair in front of his eyes.</p><p>   “It was still an impressive photo. The definition was very high,” Logan stated, sounding amused.</p><p>   “Yeah, but how cool would it have been if there was something there?” Virgil asked, leaning up on the couch to look at Logan bustling in the kitchen, but gave up quickly when it made him dizzier.</p><p>   “It would have been very interesting. Do you want rotini or rigatoni in the soup?” Logan asked candidly.</p><p>   “I want the<em> big</em> fucks,” Virgil said brightly. “I hope there’s not rat poop in the pasta too. Don’t let me look that up. I couldn’t take it if I couldn’t eat pasta anymore,” Virgil said.</p><p>   “I always wash the noodles of residue if that helps,” Logan supplied from the kitchen.</p><p>   “Yeah. You’re cute. I like that about you,” Virgil smiled and reached his arms up, scratching at the ceiling in his head.</p><p>   “You’re delirious and confused, Virgil,” Logan sounded exasperated and Virgil listened to the sound of dry pasta being poured. It was a very satisfying sound.</p><p>   “You being cute and me being a little to the left are completely unrelated,” Virgil said staunchly and adjusted to lie on his side and hold the pillow.</p><p>   “A little to the <em>left</em>? What does that mean?” Logan asked, peeking over the open view from the sink to Virgil.</p><p>   “You’re just <em>avoiding</em> me calling you cute, huh?” Virgil asked, feeling a little offended.</p><p>   “I’m genuinely curious what a little to the left means,” Logan said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>   “You know,” Virgil said. “I’m here,” Virgil held up his right finger. “But I’m also here,” Virgil held up his left finger and drew them apart slightly.</p><p>   “That explains absolutely nothing,” Logan furrowed his eyebrows and went back to prepping dinner by washing the noodles.</p><p>   “And you claim to understand quantum physics,” Virgil scoffed, crossing his arms lazily.</p><p>   “Understanding theoretical photon interactions and the potential implications differs completely from whatever you’re describing,” Logan huffed.</p><p>   “You’re cute when you use big words,” Virgil smirked and Logan blushed. He turned away from the sink to the stove and Virgil maybe wasn’t entirely sure where he was or why his shirt was off, but he knew Logan was flustered and he wanted to see more of that. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There was no prompt for this other than these texts I sent when my busipar wasn't refilled on time. </p><p> <br/>not pictured: Me accusing a friend of being a fae in the seelie court who was kicked out for being too goth.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Familiar (Platonic Logince Magic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman makes a new friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words: 1,565<br/>Warnings: Magic, Blood, Demons<br/>Characters: Roman, Logan, Demon-cat!Virgil<br/>Universe: Magic!<br/>Genre: Idiocy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   “Roman, what on earth are you doing?” Logan crossed his arms and loomed over Roman bent over and old tome with a pair of kitchen sheers and a flower.</p><p>   “Uh-” Roman started, looking panicked. He had absolutely no idea why he started this spell. He just knew he wanted to do it. Roman shrugged and clipped the flower in half, the top half falling into a cauldron and incinerating into a wisp of dark smoke. Logan gagged at the smell and Roman maybe almost regretted it for a moment until a tiny bundle of fur popped out of the cauldron and hissed. The black kitten’s green and purple eyes met Roman’s and it hissed again, swiping. “Aw!” Roman cooed and held out his hands, pausing for a moment to let the kitten sniff his fingers before withdrawing the cat from the cauldron.</p><p>   “Why… why? Roman, you’re allergic to cats,” Logan said, staring disbelievingly between Roman and the tiny bundle of magical fur.</p><p>   “It’s a magical familiar, no dander!” Roman said, holding the cat close to his chest and scratching gently behind the cat’s ear. The cat purred gently and shifted against Roman, pushing its head into Roman’s hand.</p><p>   “Seriously, Roman, why did you summon a familiar? We don’t have the facilities for a familiar. You don’t know how to take care of a familiar. We don’t even know what this little demon eats!” Logan motioned to the cat angrily and the cat hissed at Logan.</p><p>   “I know I’m a demon but I rȩs͠en̵t being called lit̢tle҉,” The black cat hissed back.</p><p>   “But you are so little!” Roman cooed quietly and scratched the cat’s chin. The cat made an angry expression before melting into the scratches.</p><p>   “Roman. You summoned a <em>demon</em> instead of a <em>familiar</em>,” Logan crossed his arms and glared at Roman.</p><p>   “Ah, whoops? I, uh, guess I mixed up the spells?” Roman said sheepishly, removing one hand from scratching the cat, much to the cat’s dismay, and flipping the spellbook pages. “Uh, shit,” Roman rubbed his face after looking at the runes with furrowed eyebrows. “Well, we don’t need facilities for a familiar,” Roman shrugged.</p><p>   “Roman, do you know what demons eat?” Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose and furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p>   “Ţh̛e̸ s҉ouls o͜f thę i̷n̨no̵cen͟t,” The cat’s tiny voice reverberated slightly against the walls.</p><p>   “A bagel?” Roman offered hopefully, at the same time as the small demon cat.</p><p>   “N̛o!” The cat objected sourly.</p><p>   “Two bagels!” Roman couldn’t help but finish the vine and Logan threw up his arms in frustration, groaning and running his hands through his hair.</p><p>   “That wasn’t funny!” Logan shot.</p><p>   “Actually, a bagel <em>do̧e҉s </em>sound good,” The cat purred. “But that’s not what I ea̷t,” It added airily. “And I will need s҉us͡t̶en͡a͞nc͠e soon,” The cat said darkly.</p><p>   “Uh, Logan?” Roman looked up pointedly at Logan from the floor, scratching at the cat’s chin again. The cat once again pushed happily into Roman’s hand.</p><p>   “How dare you-” Logan started, pointing at Roman crossly. The cat’s sharp growl cut him off.</p><p>   “You know I don’t need p̸ermiss͝i̵on to eat from someone th͡re͡at̢e̷ning͟ my͝ ͟ma͠st͞er, right?” The cat said menacingly and licked its small furry lips. Logan cleared his throat and stood straight.</p><p>   “I was not threatening him. I was simply offended that he would ask me to help feed you when I am opposed to your very existence,”</p><p>   “Ex͞c͡use̶ me,” The cat hissed and slashed in Logan’s direction. “D͏e̴mo҉ns̷ ̧ar̸e ̨b͝et̷ter͘ ̶fam҉i̴l̕ia͞r͠s!” It spat aggressively.</p><p>   “Let’s not rile up the demon, Lo,” Roman rolled his eyes in exhaspertation.</p><p>   “Roman, dismiss that thing!” Logan demanded loudly, stomping his foot.</p><p>   “No! Its name is Virgil and I <em>love</em> it!” Roman shot back.</p><p>   “Roman, put that thing back in the cauldron and send it <em>back</em>!” Logan growled through his teeth and Roman protectively held the tiny cat demon close.</p><p>   “No! I’m doing the bonding ritual and you can’t stop me!” Roman said petulantly, getting up quickly and tugging a ribbon out of his pocket and draping it over the demon’s paw, which it extended happily.</p><p>   “Roman!” Logan reached out.</p><p>   “ꋫ꒒꒒҉ꂑꁍꋫ꓅ꆂ ꏝꂑ꒓ꁍꂑ꒒ ꌚꍟ꒓ꏝꐇꌚ!͠” Roman cried out quickly, and the ribbon burnt to a crisp and reappeared as a red band around the tiny paw of the demon.</p><p>   “You freaking <em>nincompoop</em>!” Logan screamed out in frustration.</p><p>   “We’re bound now and you can’t take it from me!” Roman shouted back and held it up, rubbing his face against the little cat demon’s. The demon looked very smug for a cat. Logan dropped his arm and sighed dramatically.</p><p>   “So, Lo̷gan̴ is it? Your soul looks yu̸m̸m͘y̷,” The cat purred as Roman stroked it a few times. “It’s an o̴ld̴ one full of knowledge. You give me a l͢i̕t̷tl҉e and I’ll tell you how to a̵c҉cess͏ some of it,” The small demon said temptingly and Logan froze, enticed by the offer.</p><p>   “Hey, what about <em>my</em> soul?” Roman said, pulling the demon-cat away from his chest and looked at it eye to eye.</p><p>   “Y̛ou, princey? Old royalty. No cool k̸no̸w͠ledg͏e, but that’s not your vi̸be, anyway. But I do know that there’s an inh̕e͡ri҉t͜ance you can claim,” Virgil purred and licked the bond on its paw. Roman’s eyes widened and he put the cat on his head slowly. The demon settled down on Roman’s hair while Roman happily shook his fists and started dancing.</p><p>   “I’m going to be <em>rich</em>!” Roman cheered brightly.</p><p>   “You don’t know what that <em>demon</em> wants in trade!” Logan pointed accusatory to the cat demon smugly perched on Roman’s head.</p><p>   “Hey, there, sp̶e͡cs, I’m no̧t a servitor but I do serve L͢ord Roman here,” Virgil pointed down with its paw to Roman.</p><p>   “I could get used to <em>Lord Roman</em>,” Roman muttered and rubbed his chin conspiratorially.</p><p>   “It is trying to <em>trick</em> you, Roman, that demon-” Logan growled and motioned with his head to the demon on his head.</p><p>   “Vi͝r̴g̨i͝l͟, t̶h͟an͜k҉s̕,” Virgil licked its paw again, looking pointedly at Logan.</p><p>   “The<em> demon</em> might serve you but it has its own goals and wants! A<em> familiar</em> works for you. A demon does <em>not</em>!” Logan grimaced and gripped his hands tightly in frustration. Virgil rolled his eyes and laid down and settled into Roman’s fluffy hair.</p><p>   “Its already bound to me, Lo, there's no point in fussing over it,” Roman gestured dismissively and walked over to his desk, picking up his athame.</p><p>   “Roman, what are you doing now?” Logan groaned, rubbing his face in frustration.</p><p>   “I… don’t know,” Roman said curiously, looking down at the athame.</p><p>   “You’re getting me d͏i̶nne͜r, dingus,” Virgil rolled his eyes again.</p><p>   “That’s <em>lord</em> dingus to you,” Roman pointed with his athame and the strangest noise Roman ever heard erupted from the cat demon. The demonic meow cackle sent shivers down both of their spines.</p><p>   “Lord dingus. Of co̧u̴rse,” Virgil purred. “You just need a d̶ro̴p͠ for the soul link, no need to go overboard,” It said offhandedly, shifting Roman's hair with its paw.</p><p>   “I, uh, I don’t know how to make a soul link,” Roman said sheepishly.</p><p>   “You summoned me but you can’t so̴ul̕ l͞i͘nk̨? You’re a rio̧t, princey,” The cat made an amused expression.</p><p>   “<em>Please</em>, Logan?” Roman pleaded.</p><p>   “I mean I can always f̡ee͝d on his soul the fu҉̴n way,” Virgil teased Logan and licked its lip again. “Or <em>yo̢u̢͡r҉s</em>,” it added threateningly and its eyes glinted.</p><p>   “Fine!” Logan threw up his hands in defeat. “But I’m not linking with a demon. This is your stupid choice and <em>your</em> tainted soul!” Logan said sharply and tapped on the table. “Combine the blood and burn it together,” Logan exhaled in distress and flipped the pages in Roman’s grimoire to the right ritual, then pointed at what he needed to read. Roman lit a large candle with a flourish.</p><p>   “Just a <em>dr҉op</em>, m’lord,” Virgil said airily and bit itself in the paw pad and held out its paw for Roman. Roman lifted his finger and Virgil smeared the deep purple blood on Roman’s finger. Roman pricked himself in the finger through the blood. Roman winced as he stabbed himself in the finger and moved his hand over the flame, pushing up with his thumb and causing a drop of blood to drip down into the flame.</p><p>   “ꋫꁹꂑꁒꋫ ̨ꄘ꒓ꋫ꓅꒓ꂑꌚ҉ꐇꁹꍟꌚꏸ҉ꆂ” Roman’s voice reverberated and the combined blood hissed as it hit the flames. A pulse blasted through Roman and he flinched and winced inward, protecting his core as the feeling shook through him. Virgil sighed in relief and melted into Roman's hair.</p><p>   “Holy Hęc͡at͘e̵, kid, that’s some go̶od ̨s̢hit,” Virgil muttered and contentedly licked at Roman’s hair. “Nice soul. K҉eep̸ it̶ ͠ưp,” It added appreciatively.</p><p>   “I don’t know this specific monstrosity’s needs, but this is a weak link and he shouldn’t affect you too much,” Logan grumbled and glared at the demon intensely.</p><p>   “I’m fine with this fo͠r ҉now... Unless you want to utilize my f͝u͟ll pot͢entia͘l rather than just getting information and other pa̛l͟tr̷y̴ ta̢sk͞s҉. I'd need more to do anything <em>ŗea͞l͘ļy</em> ̧fu̸n,” Virgil explained flippantly, licking the red fur band around its paw.</p><p>   “Thanks for helping me,” Roman said tiredly, clutching his chest for a moment before standing back up proudly and tall.</p><p>   “You are completely incorrigible,” Logan huffed acridly. “And I’m keeping my eye on you,” Logan pointed and glowered at Virgil, who looked more settled into his perch on Roman’s head than Logan was comfortable with.</p><p>   “This was fun̷. Let’s do it ag̛ain̴ sometime,” Virgil cackled and rolled over on Roman’s head, looking smugly at Logan upside down.</p><p>   “Crawl back into the pit of hell you came from and die,” Logan squinted as acrimoniously as he could manage at the demon lounging in Roman’s hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>prompts from the server:<br/>1.) "that wasn't funny"<br/>2.) "Thanks for helping me back there"<br/>3.) "This was fun— Let's do it again sometime!”<br/>roman - logan</p><p>it was a group set of prompts but IDK if anyone joined me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gays who Panic (Romantic Roceit & Vimus Angst/Fluff)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roman has a new crush and Virgil has a Migraine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Words: 1,755<br/>Warnings: Food Mention, Yelling, Arguing, Past Abusive Treatment, Panicking, Nightmares<br/>Characters: Virgil, Roman, Janus, Remus<br/>Ships: Roceit, Vimus<br/>Universe: Minimum Wage Idiots<br/>Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Fluff<br/>Additional Tags: Migraines, Gay Panic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Virgil rubbed his head, glowering at the floor. It was pounding painfully since he woke up this morning. He wasn’t sure how much more of Roman’s ranting he could take. Roman paced across the living room floor, flailing with his arms as he rambled on and on about this cute guy he had lunch with today. Virgil regretted ever agreeing to move in with him. </p><p>   “And his <em>eyes</em>! They were so dark and soulful, and I swear he could see me, you know? I mean <em>really see me</em> not just like look at me, oh my-” Roman continued to pace as he wildly gesticulated.</p><p>   “Shut your fucking face for <em>three whole seconds</em> or I will fucking rip it off!” Virgil shot angrily, cutting him off and sending Roman the most menacing glare he could muster. </p><p>   “My word, Virge, no need to be a spooky sourpuss!” Roman said, aghast and holding his hand to his chest in horror. </p><p>   “There’s also no need to be a damned chatty bitch, so I guess we’re even!” Virgil growled and dropped his face into his hands, rubbing it. “I asked if you had plans for dinner, not about your fucking love life!” His head hurt much worse from his own intense volume and he regretted waking up today. </p><p>   “If you’re going to be like that, I need not put up with it!” Roman shouted bitterly, storming out the front door and slamming it shut. Finally, some fucking peace. </p><p>   Virgil fell off the couch arm and collapsed to the seats to lie down, burying his head under some stupid throw pillow with a crown Roman bought. His head pulsated painfully. Roman screaming and banging the door sure didn’t fucking help. Virgil was so fucking exhausted from the pain and his regular insomnia. He didn’t feel like moving. He flailed for the bottle of painkillers on the coffee table and downed some migraine medication using a water bottle abandoned from last night’s headache. He wished he had some way to deal with these migraines, but just not being awake would be good enough for now. Virgil took a deep breath and tried to feel less dizzy. Migraines were the worst. </p><p>—</p><p>   There were dreams of dark figures and foreboding patterns that plagued him after he fell asleep. Things in dreams were usually off, but the surrealness intense this evening, and the Virgil in his dreams was oblivious to the strangeness and suffering horribly. A writhing mass of horrible purple-green eyeballs swallowed him alive. That made him shoot awake with a start, flinging the throw pillow off his face. He was pleased to at least discover his migraine had gone down. Virgil rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking around. </p><p>   “Good evening, sleeping beauty!” Roman sang from the kitchen. </p><p>   “Huh? Roman?” Virgil yawned and blinked a few times. “What are you doing?” </p><p>   “Making dinner,” Roman said brightly. “Are you feeling any better?” </p><p>   “What are you…” Virgil trailed off when the memories from earlier hit him in the chest in a painful brick of remorse. “Holy crap, Roman, I’m so sorry,” Virgil dropped his hands into his face. “Fuck, you were right to leave, I was an absolute ass to you earlier,” He exhaled sullenly. </p><p>   “It’s all right. You had another migraine, right? I’m sure my babbling was the reason you got mad,” Roman replied, sounding too blase about all of this.</p><p>   “What? No! Roman, you can talk about what you want! I was in the wrong, here!” Virgil shot his eyes to Roman in the kitchen. </p><p>   “I hurt your head with my nonsense, I started it,” Roman smiled sadly. </p><p>   “No, be mad at me! What I did wasn’t okay! It wasn’t nonsense. Nobody should ever talk to you the way I did!” Virgil furrowed his eyebrows and turned to grip the couch arm and watch Roman in the kitchen. </p><p>   “I’m fine, Virgil. I’m not innocent, I yelled back,” Roman huffed, pulling out a pan. </p><p>   “No, Roman, please. What I did was fucked up. People shouldn’t get shut down for being excited. I’m really sorry and I don’t have any excuse. You may have shouted back, but all you did was leave. I take full blame and I’m sorry,” Virgil slumped in the spot. </p><p>   “It’s fi-” Roman tried to start. </p><p>   “It’s not. <em>Please</em>. You don’t have to forgive me but don’t act like what I said wasn’t wrong,” Virgil pleaded, gripping the chair arm. </p><p>   “… Okay,” Roman said quietly and turned away to return to cooking. Virgil sighed and dropped sadly down to the couch feeling like a piece of shit. “I don’t think it’s a big deal or anything,” Roman added after a moment. </p><p>   “I’m sorry to hear that, then,” Virgil closed his eyes and leaned on the couch arm. “You can keep telling me about the dreamy-eyed guy,” He offered weakly. </p><p>   “Oh, no, it’s stupid,” Roman chuckled. Virgil sat up to look at Roman with meaningful expression. </p><p>   “It’s not stupid, Ro. I won’t yell this time, I promise,” Virgil drew an ‘x’ over his heart. Roman turned slightly pink. </p><p>   “Well, if you insist,” Roman hummed. “I know it’s not right to actually call back when a customer gives you a phone number at work but he’s just gorgeous, he has the most striking eyes, I mean it. One is brown and the other is bright hazel, they’re a work of art,” Roman sighed wistfully. </p><p>   Virgil leaned on the couch arm to listen in earnest. He had to work on his temper when he was in pain. He’d done worse things in his life, but Virgil had been trying to be better about the way he treated people and himself. Yelling at his best friend did not fall under the category of ‘being a better person’. Ever since they became friends they always had a play-fighting dynamic but there was nothing playful or facetious about that. And Virgil didn’t appreciate how Roman acted as if Virgil snapping at him was normal. </p><p>   “So when is the next date?” Virgil asked when Roman seemed to have finished describing all the ways this person was the modern adonis and how he wanted to give him the moon. </p><p>   “Oh, well, you see, the first time… wasn’t a date, technically. He didn’t know I was gay and all, he just sat with me during my lunch break,” Roman said sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “I still have that rule about first dates being double dates so I don’t get serial killed and to help me look for the red flags that I am terrible at seeing,” Roman said pointedly. </p><p>   “So who’s my date for the evening?” Virgil leaned on one arm and smirked. </p><p>   “W-what? I wasn’t going to-” Roman stammered out.</p><p>   “Oh, come on. I have some shitty behavior to try to make up to you and you need a friend to make sure Mr. <em>Hits-on-Barristas</em> isn’t a creepazoid,” Virgil shrugged. “I know you already set it up, just spill," He grinned. </p><p>   “His sibling, Remus. They live together and  doesn’t get out much,” Roman admitted with a wild grin. “I hear  is kind of weird but we were thinking the classic ‘dinner and a movie' so we won’t even be talking half the time,” He said brightly and waved the spatula. </p><p>   “Sounds cool,” Virgil rolled his eyes, but Roman wasn’t looking to see. Virgil didn’t mind being Roman’s ‘bodyguard’ for first dates but he never hit it off with the other person’s ‘bodyguard’. They were too busy protecting their friend like Virgil was. Roman also liked bad boys, but he’d describe Roman’s taste as ‘Disney bad-boy’ and Virgil’s type was more of an arson datemate. Roman’s dates always had some puffball as a friend. “What movie are we seeing?” Virgil asked with interest. It at least sounded like an okay evening if these people weren't total jackasses. </p><p>   “Some horror movie,” Roman shrugged. “It’s what was in the time slot we had free,” He explained, not sounding terribly invested in his selection. </p><p>   “You <em>hate</em> those movies,” Virgil rolled his eyes and motioned to Roman.</p><p>   “I don’t hate being held close,” Roman replied airily with a small smile. Virgil couldn’t argue with that logic. </p><p>—</p><p>   Virgil adjusted his vest as he got out of the car. Roman bent over to quintuple-check his hair in the car’s window. </p><p>   “It’s fine, Ro,” Virgil rolled his eyes and walked towards the restaurant. Roman huffed and jogged to catch up to Virgil. </p><p>   “I just want to look my best!” Roman objected haughtily. </p><p>   “You looked great to him covered in coffee stains, it doesn’t matter if your hair isn’t perfectly coiffed for three seconds of this evening,” Virgil chuckled. </p><p>   “I, uh, okay, I’m just nervous,” Roman admitted quietly. “What if he changed his mind? Or, lord, what if he picks you instead of me?” He was already spiralling. Virgil sighed and rubbed his eyes, smearing his eye makeup around to pointlessly dissuade Roman’s date.</p><p>   “There, problem solved,” Virgil groaned, wiping off the excess makeup on his pants.</p><p>   “Sheesh, are you sure you don’t want to fix that?” Roman said pointedly. </p><p>   “I don’t care,” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Come on,” He grabbed Roman’s arm and steered him into the restaurant. “Reservation for Reinhart, please,” Virgil said genially to the hostess who led them to their table. </p><p>   Virgil had never been here before, but it had cloth napkins and smelled good, so it was probably decent. Virgil pushed Roman into the booth and sat down next to him and unraveled the cloth napkin to place it in his lap. Roman did the same, though he fiddled with aligning his silverware perfectly while they waited. Virgil leaned on one arm and drummed on the table boredly. Roman was too deep in gay panic mode to talk right now. Roman kept re-adjusting the dishware and checking himself in his phone’s front-facing camera. </p><p>   “Good evening,” A smooth voice purred and Virgil looked up to see Roman’s dreamboat. He genuinely did have striking eyes, Roman wasn’t joking. He was dressed to the nines, too. Virgil could see why Roman was ready to have kittens over this dude.</p><p>   “Janus! I’m so glad you could make it!” Roman beamed and could have melted on the spot when Janus smiled back at him and slid into the booth. </p><p>   “Double D, you didn’t tell me he was an <em>emo</em>!” Another voice chirped. Ah, Virgil's ‘date'.  must have been referring to the smudged makeup. Virgil looked at the person sliding in across from him. Oh, <em>oh fuck</em>. That was <em>not</em> a puffball. That was a <em>fireball</em>.</p><p>   “H-<em>hey</em>,” Virgil stammered out and turned bright red. </p><p>   “Oh, you’ll be <em>fun</em>,” A manic grin spread across Remus’s face as  waved by wiggling  fingertips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Max said "who needs pronouns when you have our savior cotton" so I rolled the die on my list of prompts and wrote this, because if anybody was going to turn a gif of Jigglypuff into a neopronoun it was going to be <i>me</i>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You pronounce it with your <i>heart</i> or the noise it makes in your head. Blowing a raspberry is also acceptable.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Questions, comments, concerns, incoherent screaming, quotes you just liked, and memes all welcome in the comment section below. Even an extra &lt;3 kudos is greatly appreciated! I avidly respond to comments! If you don't want a response, please put an asterisk (*) at the end of your comment and I'll respect your space!<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments or on my tumblr!</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://discord.gg/ThcDBSP">Story Discord Server</a>
</p><p>sanders sides tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/onthevirgeofdestruction/">@onthevirgeofdestruction</a><br/>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>